The invention relates to a process and an apparatus for separating flat sheet material with a separating drum, turning on a lower plate, and is made up of a stator with sectorial spaces and a rotor with suction openings, used for pulling the furthest-forward piece of material to be transported from a stack of it and running it to a transport system.
In the present case "flat sheet material" is to be taken to be, more specially, banknotes, bankpapers, data and other records and pages of paper with printed material or handwriting.
An account of a process and an apparatus on these lines is given in the German Offenlegungsschrift specification No. 2,545,082. With this old separating apparatus it is possible for flat data material to be taken from a stack at a high speed separately and guided into a transport system.
However, in this old separating apparatus, it is frequently possible for a single piece of sheet material to be pushed into a sloping position by the separating drum and, generally, the back part of the sheet material is worked upwards. Such a sloping position of the material with its back end at a higher level is undesired with respect to the necessary running of the sheet of material into further parts of the system for further processing steps.